


Pushed To The Edge

by BloodRaven1996



Category: HTTYD, race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Hiccup - Freeform, Smut, dagur, hiccup haddock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven1996/pseuds/BloodRaven1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup just kept running until she couldn't hear the voices, she didn't want to be lecture or have everyone talking about her behind her back, Hiccup had messed up, she had lost all her respect all because of the man she loves and holds dear to her. Warning this contains DagCup, Self Harm and near death of character! and lemon! you have been warned!</p>
<p>I have no idea what the hell possessed me to make this one shot, but I was bored and actually put some effort to do this, I was just bored out of my mind and was in the mood for some DaguCup, I guess since I'm dealing with some past emotional issues and my depression I just needed to write something for you guys. For all you die hard DagCup fans I'm sure your going to love this and if not then I tried and that's all I can say.</p>
<p>Warning there is some lemon in this, plus A lot of blood, you have been warned.</p>
<p>Please tell me what you think! Dose this one shot suck or is it worth the read? Please leave me a comment on what you like about this chapter or if you have any ideas for a little spin off please let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pushed To The Edge

I Own Nothing

One Shot

Dagur/Fem Hiccup

The morning was upon the small island of Berk, just a normal spring day in the peaceful rock. All humans and dragons were at peace with each other for the last three years, no war or corruption has happened, thanks to one young woman, Hiccup Haddock. She had everything going good for her, she had a loving supportive father, a group of friends that loved and respected her for who she was, and a boyfriend that would fight to the end to love and to protect her, but last but not least she had her beloved Night Fury, Toothless.

But all the teens of Berk were at the dragons edge.

Soon Hiccup would be in training to become the next chief of Berk, she was excited, she was looking forward to spend some time with her father, for once Stoick was proud of her. Her and her father Stoick would be spending some time together, for once they were being father and daughter. This was all so refreshing and new for her, it felt nice having something with her father for once, she didn't feel like the village screw up any more.

All her friends were happy for her, since Hiccup turned the bright age of eighteen, she was consider a young woman, she now had the right to marry, to move out of her fathers house and even had the right to leave Berk all together if she wanted. Astrid was one of her big supporters since she knew her friend would be starting chieftain training soon, One day the small brunet would rule the small rock, hopefully bringing everlasting peace to Berk. Hiccup was nervous all about this happening so quickly, she thought it would never happen because of home much of a screw up she was before, but things change over time.

Hiccup loved spending time with her friends, they had come to like her for who she was, they would fly together, spend time at the edge while sitting around the fire talking about random stuff like normal teenagers would, but of course Hiccup always hold back, some of her friends were talking about relationships, some have dated each other, some things worked out while other things didn't. For example Fishlegs would try to get me to come around, trying to bell all sweet, like sending me flowers, poetry. It was all kind and all but I was already spoken for. I told him I wasn't interested and didn't want to be in a relationship right now, it broke his heart of course, but I told him he was a good friend and didn't want to break that bond we have. Thankfully Fishlegs decided to try his charm with Ruffnut, but as always there was no success.

But she still had one secret that the young girl carried on her shoulders, every time she thought about that one special person it made she little heart flutter like a butterfly.

She had all she could ask for, everyone one was happy and cared about Hiccup.

Or so did Hiccup thought at first.

Everything going on in her eighteen years of life seemed to have gone down the drain and set on fire. It was like everything she had worked so hard for had just vanished and slipped right out of her hands.

Hiccup kept running until she couldn't feel her legs, they were burning like fire at a stake, her chest felt heavy as if someone was shoving knives in her lungs, causing her to lose her breath, she kept running through the forest, not bothering to look behind her, no one would bother going after her, not what after she had done, something she couldn't undo even if she tried it still wouldn't have worked.

I could feel the sickness from breakfast creeping up on me, all week I have been throwing up nonstop, all for one reason I have been keeping secret for the last couple of days now, no one knew, not even Toothless. Just the thought of food alone made her want to throw up hard core.

She and the others were staying at the The Edge for the last couple of days, it was peaceful and quiet, or it was until I made a fateful mistake. I kept running, not stopping for a second, I could still feel all there eyes glaring at me, just feeling the negative presents alone made me squirm, my thin little legs haven't given out just yet so kept on jogging until I could hear nothing but my shallow breaths.

When I finally stopped, I dropped to my knees and began to throw up everything I had in me, tears were welled up in the corner of my eyes, I felt weak in the legs as my head started to spin, vomit was still creeping up in the back of my throat, it didn't stop for a while. The scent of all the bile leaving me filled up my nose, making want to be sick again, but I didn't, once my little vomit feast was over I leaned up against a tree, looking up at the blue sky as I listed out for anyone. I doubt anyone would ant to look for me, not after the major mess up I did.

Nothing, just pure silence.

She breathed sigh of relief as she placed her hand on her stomach, feeling a bit hard already.

It felt nice being away from all the yelling and cruel glares, for once I felt some what human as I continued to let the tears fall down my frail face. All the color in my face had vanished, I couldn't feel my fingers as the whole situation played out in my head, over and over.

Flashback one month ago...

I remember it was just a normal morning, I had sneaked off from the edge to see my lover, it was the middle of the night as I came across a ship just a few miles out from the edge, the small ship was perched on the edge of a very huge glacier, men were using picks and axes trying to get what they need out of the thick coating of ice. The reason they were there was for one reason.

The Skrill.

But the bad part was I was the one who gave out the location, I didn't because...well... I managed to change Dagur's mind, sort of. Ever since he broke out of Alvin's grasp he has been doing his typical bad guy stuff, stealing from other ships, blowing people up, murdering and burning down villages as always to make his armada stronger, which it was as he and the rest of his new armada were hiding somewhere far out in the east I think. But over the last six months we have been seeing each other, it started out small with a few smiles and him kissing me on the hand, at first I wanted to slap the shit out of him, which I did and almost got myself and Toothless killed at one point.

But one day, he ended up changing it all.

He ended up capturing me and Toothless, we both hit the water and as soon as Dagur brought us back up to the deck, I wasn't breathing. My eyes were rolled to the back of my head as hypothermia was setting in, he performed mouth to mouth as I cough up a large amount of sea water and passed out, Dagur ended up taking me back to his cabin, his private chamber to be exact, he stripped me of my clothes and placed me in front of the fire, keeping a watch over me until I woke up the next morning naked in his arms.

I screamed as I feel right out of the bed, exposed as I quickly cover myself up in the furs. Dagur was a bit alarmed by my sudden outburst but he didn't hold me captive...not too long at least until I was all bundled and warmed up, he just let me and Toothless as if there was no bad blood between us.

I didn't understand what was going on, I never really asked him why he saved me in the first place, why didn't he just let me die? I thought I was on his hit list. The sad thing is I never told him thank you after that, Hell it happened almost six months ago! I should be at least a little grateful right? Even though this is the same guy who has been trying to kill us for years now, taunting and harassing our village none stop.

A couple days after the almost dying encounter, we started seeing each other again, not for threats, or blood feud. Just us seeing each other in private I guess you could put it. It just started out as small talk, either him talking about himself or how wonderful his armada was. Then he would start turning his attention on me, asking me if I was alright, how I was doing, sometimes I would accuse him of spying on me or trying to get information out of me, but that wasn't the case. He just wanted to get to know me! It was so different of him, it felt...nice. I mean no one really has asked to get to know me, before.

Then we started hanging out on his ship, showing me things, like how to fight. It was fun, half of these moves I have never seen before, one day I was practicing and he ended up falling onto me, his faces just inches from mine, soon our lips were smash into each other as he pulled me up, our lips never leaving each other. We were both breathless after that, I blushed and turned my head away as he laughed darkly, pulling me in to a embrace, whispering naughty things in my ear.

We started dating, well in secret of course because if anyone did find out I would be dead.

But then I started showing Dagur how to train a dragon, we started out small with a Terrible Terror, he ended up naming it Sparky, because he was small with purple scales, resembling a small Skrill of some sorts, he begged me day and night to know where his beloved Skrill was, I told him when he was ready I would give him his baby back, and now here we are.

I saw a tall man standing over the edge as the men dug deep in the ice, I smiled as I hugged him from behind.

"Happy Birthday baby." I whispered in his ear, Dagur turned around and grinned, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I giggled as he played with my neck, grunting a bit like a beast in the middle of heat. Today was Dagur's twentieth birthday, he was now two years older them me since I just turned eighteen a month ago.

"If it weren't for you giving me the location to my Skrilly I wouldn't be here babe." He kissed me again, looking at me with a real smile, it was a rarity to see him smile like this before.

"Do your men need any help busting it out?" I raised a brow, looking back down to see that they were almost there, getting Dagur's beloved dragon out.

"No, there just about done getting it out." he looked back down at me, moving a piece of hair out of my face."While we wait." He leaned down and whispered in my ear."Let's have a little fun to kill the time." He grabbed my hand, leading my back to this room on his large ship, He picked me up bridal style as he carried me back, kicking the door open quickly as he threw me onto the bed, looking at me with hungry eyes.

For a few minutes he poured me a drink, telling me to loosen up a bit, I drink the strong liquid as I laid down on the bed, spreading my legs a apart for a moment. Then I turned my attention back to my boyfriend.

I looked up at him, his shirt was already taken off, my eyes widen a bit as I started taking my clothes off as well, shaking a little bit. He chuckled a bit as he slowly undid my pants, kissing my inner thighs softy, making me a bit ticklish since he had a thick beard and all now. I covered my mouth as he raised his head back up, taking the edges of my shirt and taking it off of me, throwing them along with my pants to the floor.

He started to perform oral on me, making me moan loudly, I bucked my legs even wider apart as his tongue dug right inside me, hitting my sweet spot for a moment until I came, he finished what he was doing and moved back up, giving me a few more kisses before he moved on and shoved his cock inside of my womanhood, it hurt and burned at firsts as I felt a bit of blood running down my leg, I almost panic until Dagur kissed my forehead, telling me it was normal, since I was a virgin. This lasted for three hours of none stop sex, we would switch positions, he would be on top as I would be on the bottom. I would dig my nails and teeth into his neck and back as he kept pounding me over and over, Dagur spilled and gave me his seed inside of me, not caring how many times he filled me up inside.

I remember laying in his bed breathless as I passed out, I woke up late in the morning to notice Dagur was gone, I walked out to the deck to see him break out into a giant grin as he kissed me.

The Skrill was held up in a giant cage, pissed off as hell.

I told my love to undo the locks of the cages, Dagur looked at me horrified, but he eventually told his men to let the creature out. Once the cage was unlocked I did my usual thing, I crouched down to it's level, looking deep into it's eyes, it was scared but it was full of rage as it snapped it huge jaws at me, but in time it managed to calm down, while I placed my hand gently on it's snout, it eyes elated as it calmed down.

"Get over here Dagur." I said calmly, as he was slowly approaching me from behind."Give me your hand like I showed you." I grabbed his hand, placing it on the snout of the fierce Skrill, the creature seemed to accept his new master as it purred softly. Dagur started to laugh like a lunatic as he hugged the neck of his new found dragon, all thanks to me of course, the new friendship between these two took off without a hitch, maybe they were meant to be as one, just like me and Toothless.

I ended up staying with Dagur for three days, thank Odin I left the guys a note back at the edge, otherwise everyone would be looking for me right now. We made love again later that night, this time a little more gentle,let's just say it was a long night.

I returned the next morning, all was well once I came back home, even though some complimented me, saying I was glowing. Everything felt so good that month, I felt like I had it all, until me and Dagur both kind of blew it, but it was mostly my fault as always.

But yesterday everything had come out.

I was walking through the woods with Toothless right by my side as always, I was feeling a really sick again, Fishlegs cooked us lunch that day and it just started making me throw up, Ruffnut made a few comments saying it was more burnt and over seasoned, Astrid checked on me to see if I was alright, but I brushed her off, telling her I needed some air before I blow chucks all over the place. Si I decided to go for a walk with my dragon, if we would have gone flying I would have made my sickness worse, it wouldn't be good for me or Toothless.

Then I heard a rustling in the bushes, I jumped out and yanked my sword out, listening and keeping my eyes wide open, I could feel my heart racing as I stepped closer to the bushes, soon a head popped out.

"Dagur." I breathed a sigh of relief as I put my weapon down and hugged him quickly, then I hit him in the arm."What the Hell are you doing here!?" I started pushing him away."You shouldn't be here."

"I wanted to see you." He said pulling me close." I wanted to know if you were doing anything later." He looked at me with concern eyes." I saw you throwing up earlier,Are you okay?." That made my heart jump at him seeing me puke my guts out.

I shot him a look."Are you spying on me now?" I marched right up to him."How long have you been doing that!?" I was getting angry now, my hormones running wild at this point."You're going to get caught if any of my friends see you here." I warned, pushing him back."Wheres Striker at?" I looked scared for a minute.

He then pulled out his fingers, whistling to his dragon to come here.

The Skrill sprung up rather quickly, looking at her new daddy playfully as Dagur walked up and cooed at her, calling her his baby right in front of me, it was a cute sight, but I was still upset at Dagur being here.

"You two need to get out of here before Astrid or one of the guys sees you two." I grabbed his forearm, leading him to his Skrill as I literally pushed him up on the saddle.

"When am I going to see you again."

I looked up at him."Soon I promise." He caressed my cheek as he leaned down and kissed me, I gave him one last smile before he rode off into the sky, looking back down at me. I felt my heart pounding a bit faster, yet I felt like someone was watching me. I quickly turned around as my eyes widen rather quickly, I swear I felt my heart drop to my stomach as Astrid stood right behind me, glaring at me with her blue eyes. Oh shit.

"A..Astrid!" I said in a panic, I tried coming up with the words to explain myself, she looked even more pissed when I tried to explain myself."It's not what it looks like I swear I-"

She held her hand up to silence me, as if I was a small child and did something bad. I remember her eyes were burning into my soul as she dragged our asses back to the edge so I could explain myself, gods I felt I was being lectured by my dad at this point. But I was scared, I already knew what was coming my way, the inside of my stomach was hurting even more now, the grip on my arm was starting to bruise. I remember her almost throwing me to the ground in front of our peers.

"What the Hell are you thinking?!" She screamed making me feel scared.

"Just let me explain and I'll tell you Astrid!" I yelled, rubbing my arm as everyone was glaring at me.

"You gave Dagur the Skrill!, how stupid could you be Hiccup!" She got closer to me."Do you have any idea what he could be planning right now?, him and the rest of his armada could be plotting war against Berk for all we now!" I thought she was going to hit me, maybe even try to kill me.

"You gave Dagur the Skrill?" Fishlegs said confused, yet a little bit angry.

"Why would you do that!?" Snotlout yelled in annoyance, as he walked a bit closer to me too, I could feel everyone ganging up on me at this point, I had the feeling of urge to run.

"Wow I never thought you get this low Hiccup." Tuffnut said in disgust."Maybe she's plotting against us?" Ruffnut whispered with a disturbed look in her eyes.

"I AM NOT PLOTTING AGAINST NO ONE!" I screamed with anger boiling inside me as I turned around to look at them all, wanting to beat the living day light out of each and everyone of them. Then I felt Astrid grabbing my shoulders, looking at me with death glare eyes."I would never! turned against Berk, do you understand!? Just because me and Dagur are together doesn't mean-" I quickly cover my mouth at what I just said, all jaws were on the floor.

Snotlout looked the most shock."I'm sorry what did you just say!?" He looked at me in shock."You and that lunatic are together, together?"

I sighed."Me and Dagur are-" Astrid once again cut me off, I felt so helpless as I didn't have a voice to speak.

"Why did you let this happen?" She whispered in a low tone, making me a bit scared.

I shrugged."It all just sorta happened okay?" I said calmly, pulling away from her, there was no other way of explaining all of this to them, it all just happened.

"That's no excuse Hiccup!" She grabbed her ax, still pissed off at me like the rest of the gang."So what really happened, you just magically feel in love with a crazed psycho path that has tried killing you and all your friends and family?" Astrid arched a brow."Or did you just get really stupid and let all of your respect go to waste?" She scoffed waiting for an answer from me, but I bit my lip and just looked down.

"I'm sorry okay?" I said in desperation." Just please don't mention any of this to my dad, please?" I begged, feeling tears in my eyes.

She glared at me once last time."Whatever."

She threw her ax to the ground, causing everyone including me to jump, she started walking away, with the rest of the guys tag along with her, leaving me broken and alone for the first time in three years. I broke down once no one was insight, Toothless walked over and licked my tears away as I broke down on my knees, not wanting to believe any of this, I felt like I was in a nightmare and I couldn't wake up. Part of me was scared to go home, the last thing I want is my dad to know that I'm dating the enemy, I wanted to die.

The next morning was worse, Astrid wouldn't eve look at me as we all sat down to breakfast, Fishlegs cook and the same as always it was burnt to heal and he put way too much salt into the filet of salmon. All I got at the table were glares and awkward glances, I tired breaking the ice.

"Do any of you guys wanna go flying later?" I looked up as no one made any eye contact with me.

"Last time I check I don't fly with traitors." Astrid huffed as she took her now empty plate away, leaving the hut as she took off.

I sighed, feeling sick again, I quickly got up and bid my farewells to everyone, even though no seemed to care about me at all. But as soon as I closed the door, I listened behind it, and the same as always everyone was talking shit behind my back.

"So are we just going to ignore Hiccup now?" Fishlegs asked, picking at his food.

"Might as well since she's with that murder Dagur, who knows maybe she'll kill us all when were asleep tonight." Ruffnut added.

"I doubt it, that little shrimp can barely throw a punch." My cousin gnawed on his fish." She'll probably get her prince charming to do it for her, since she can't do anything else right."

"Should we tell Stoick about this then?" Fishlegs asked, making my heart drop.

"Astrid is probably doing that right now." Tuffnut stated before finishing his food as well."Whatever happens next Hiccup is screwed either way, I wouldn't be surprised if Stoick disowned her and took her chieftain rights away, I mean she'll be starting all stuff soon."

"I don't think I want her as our next chief." Ruffnut added." I think she too sensitive and weak if you ask me."

"Oh come on guys now your being a little too harsh." Fishlegs said in my defense.

I placed my hand over my mouth as the tears started to fall down rapidly, I couldn't take any of this anymore, I got on Toothless as I told him to get me out of here, and he did Toothless managed to get me deep into the woods. I remember leaping off his back and making a dash for the woods, away from there glares and cruel comments and snarks behind my back, I needed to be alone.

And here I am now crying in the woods, feel nothing but defeat, everyone hated me again and now it was just me and Toothless, I felt like I was going to die. I felt weak from throwing up earlier and had the urge to collapse, I almost did as I slowly stood up, looking at Toothless with tearful eyes, I placed my hand on his snout, wanting to break down again.

"I'm so sorry Toothless." I apologized with no reason." I caused all of this bud." My tears ran down to my cheek, slowly dropping onto his face as I kept crying my heart out. I wish I could just explain all of this to someone, anyone, I did this because I managed to change Dagur, he hasn't attacked me or anyone in months, I love him. Gods help me I love Dagur the Deranged! Odin strike me down for loving such a crazy madman. Why do his dark green eyes still scorch my soul? I swear I can feel him every time I move, or every time I close my eyes I can feel him with me.

I didn't even figure out how I was going to come out with this, I mean I didn't expect everything to go down so quickly, he saved my life and over the last couple of months I have bonded myself to him, he makes me laugh, he knows how to make me smile, Hell he even knows what my biggest peeves are. I thought I could have it all, but I bit off more then I could chew, I'm selfish.

Now Astrid is probably running her mouth to my dad on how much of a fuck up I am, my dad is going to disown me for a second time, and this time it might be real and forever, who knows I might be outcast and marked as a traitor for life. But that wasn't the worse of it all.

I'm now with child, I knew I was because I haven't bled yet. I was throwing up to everything I smelled or even looked at, my emotions were running all over the place. I am eighteen years old, not married and now I am pregnant, I don't want to tell Dagur, if I do he'll want nothing to do with me and he'll just hate me like everyone else. When we made love that night I wasn't prepared at all, I had no moon tea not herbs nothing, I pretty much forgot I was just so caught up in the after glow. I wasn't ready for a baby, and I doubt Dagur would be please to hear this, I'm sure he'll want me dead and gone like everyone else around here. If dad ever caught word of this then I would be buried fifty feet under ground with an ax in my head.

I pulled away from Toothless as I sat back down, I started running my hands through my pockets, I felt my small knife as I pulled it out, looking down at it for a moment. I felt some kind of sick joy looking at it glinting at me, then without even thinking I pulled up my red sleeve up to my elbow and pressed down on my arm, closing my eyes, When I opened them I saw blood running down my entire arm, it felt a bit better, but no good enough, I needed to feel more pain so the depression could fade away. I kept cutting my wrist as the tears kept coming, I couldn't stop until I heard Toothless cry out for me.

I quickly spun around as I saw the last person I wanted to see.

"Alvin." I whispered.

"Hello lass." He smiled darkly as he then looked back down at my wrist."Good Thor what happened to you're wrist?" He looked down almost in shock, as if this madman had any concern for me.

I quickly pulled down my sleeve."It's nothing, what do you want?" I whipped my tears and some of the blood away, even though I was bleeding quite a bit, I then notice some of the other outcast had popped out, pointing there weapons at me and Toothless.

"Is that anyway of greeting an old friend girly?" He cooed, cupping my chin looking at me with lustful eyes."You've gotten a lot prettier since out last meet."

I slapped his hand away."Get the Hell off me!"

Alvin shook his head at me."I think not." He grabbed me tightly as one of his goons threw a bag over my head, while another tied my hands and feet as Alvin carried me off the island. Toothless was netted quickly and put into a cage, while his snot was muzzled up so he couldn't release a cry for help. I was starting to panic as Alvin put me in my cell on the ship, the bag and bindings were taken off as I looked across to see Alvin looking at me with accusing eyes. I screamed at him to let me go, but of course that wasn't going to happen, I was going to be held captive for some time now.

"Where is he Hiccup?"

"I'm not telling you shit Alvin." I said bitterly, I wasn't about to blow Dagur's cover, not a chance. I knew I had no chance at all no one looking for me, I was on my own at this point, I had no chance of getting out of this alive.

"That a real shame Hiccup, you wouldn't want anything happening to your little Night Fury would you?" That made me jump, I wasn't going to let anything happen to Toothless."I've heard word that you led that little maniac to the Skrill, that wouldn't happen to be true would it?"

"I don't know what your talking about?" I turned away, not wanting to tell him a thing.

"Oh don't play stupid with me girl, I know about you leading Dagur right to the Skrill, if you tell me where he is then I'll let you and Toothless go."

"Yeah and you'll just take Dagur away and kill him won't you?" I glared at him, feeling nothing but anger coming over me.

"Don't make this difficult Hiccup, one false move you and the entire island of Berk will be executed, I will burn your entire village to the ground as if Berk never existed." His voice had gotten deeper and lot more scarier, sending chills down my spine, I wrapped by arms around my small waist, I think I was going to be sick again.

Then a sudden up roar was heard up on the top deck, I jumped as I felt the entire ship starting to shake, as if we were stuck in the middle of a bad storm. I recognized the cries, it was a Skrill raising some Hell on top deck, Alvin snarled as he unlocked my door, dragging me out as he tied y wrist, then throwing his arm around me, holding a blade to my throat."Don't get any ideas, understand?" I quickly nodded as he walked up the steps and onto he deck rather quickly.

Once we reached the main deck all Hell was breaking lose, men were already dead and before I already knew it, it was just me and Alvin, standing around looking terrified, then anger washed all over his face, Alvin then yanked my hair, exposing my throat more.

"Come out here you son of a bitch!" He screamed looking around, waiting for Dagur to appear with his Skrill."I've got your whore right here, if you don't come out, I'll kill her and her blood with on your hands!" I could feel the cold metal pressing against my throat, I could feel my entire body tensing up, afraid to move. But I couldn't help but look around at all the dead bodies of outcast, some were burned to a crisp, some electrocute, while some laid on the ground missing there heads. I could smell the cooked flesh and burning corpse, filling my nose up with, I could feel the vomit creeping up in my throat.

Suddenly, I heard the cry again, we both looked around, just waiting for Dagur and his Skrill Striker to appear.

But then I felt Alvin letting go of me, I turned to look up and see Dagur straddling himself around Alvin's neck as they thrashed around fighting as Dagur tried to stab Alvin in the chest, Alvin was struggling to bet the Beserker off of him, going at him with the large blade he had on him.

"HICCUP RUN!" He screamed as Alvin threw him on the ground, getting ready to kill him.

I couldn't run, I froze in my place as Alvin was getting ready to give my love the finishing blow, without even thinking all I remember was throwing myself in the way, landing on top of Dagur as the blade ran right through my hip, I felt the pressure as I let out a sharp cry. I turned my head up, meeting Dagur's eyes, they were full of fear as a tear slid down my cheek bone. Once Alvin pulled the blade out, realizing what I had done, he dropped it to the floor, almost flabbergasted.

Dagur picked me up, holding me in his lap for a moment, then his eyes turned bright red, looking up at Alvin with rage.

"YOU!" He picked up the blade next to my body and swung it at the Outcast leader. Alvin was weaponless and defenseless now, once Dagur got a good enough swipe, the blade made his way to his large chest, piercing his beating heart in an instant. But Dagur didn't stop at that, he continued to stab Alvin repeatedly over and over until the man was in chunks, blood and guts everywhere, all over the Beserker's, once he was finally in pieces he went over to me in an instant, scooping me up in his arms.

It started to rain, washing some of the blood away as I looked up at my lover with weak eyes. He kept the pressure on my wound, taking off his shirt to keep me from bleeding out.

Soon enough in the distance all of the dragon riders were on there way, flying quickly through the rain as they stumbled on the horrid sight in front of them, Hiccup there future chief was laying in the arms of Dagur the Deranged, bleeding out, and looking pale as a corpse. Astrid was the bridge of tears seeing her friend near death, Snotlout dropped to his knees, seeing his baby cousin like this, Fishlegs looked heart broken, as both the twins looked the same. Guilt was written all over there faces, and they deserved it.

I looked up at Dagur and smiled, I don't know why I was smiling about something awful as this, but I remember taking his hand and placing it on my stomach, flashing a bigger smile."I'm pregnant." I said weakly at him, his jaw dropped fro a moment, then he broke out into a smile as well, kissing my forehead as he rocked me in his arms. He then picked me up and took me on his Skrill striker, leaving everyone else on the blood soaked ship, I don't even know if anyone even bother to follow us.

Soon enough the last thing could recall was fading into darkness.

Days Later...

My body tossed and turned roughly, pain was shooting up my spine and back as I opened my eyes, everything was blurry for a while until I met a pair of dark green eyes looking over me.

"Hiccup." he breathed out, cupping the side of my face, tears were running down his face. My skin felt cold to the touch, while his hand felt like fire."How you feeling baby?" He asked me, as if he was getting ready to crack.

I shrugged a bit, feeling dizzy again."Okay I guess."

Then my mind went straight to my unborn child."Is our baby okay?" I asked frantic, almost getting ready to get up to see for myself, but then my boyfriend gently set me back down, brushing the hair out of my face."The baby is fine, your both are going to be fine." He said calming me down.

"Oh thank the gods." I ran my hands over my face, once I removed my eyes from my face I then realized I was in my house, now my heart was racing, if Dagur was here then my dad knows...everything. I then gasped a little."Oh gods my dad is going to kill me." I moaned, feeling the tears getting ready to leave my eyes, until Dagur wiped them away, soothing me.

"He's not mad at you love." Dagur cupped my face.

"He's gonna disown me again, I swear he will." I shook my head, not believing him at all."My dad is never going to trust me again, everyone hates me all over again because of me hiding you out and giving you Striker, everything is my fucking fault as always." I broke down, Dagur then pulled me up to his lap, shushing me and kissing my forehead, telling me everything was going to be alright and that everyone still cares about me.

"No one hates you Hiccup, I promise you that." He whispered."I love you, and I'll always love you no matter what." He continued to hold me close, kissing and coddling me as he gave me words of support.

Then he explained about all my peers constantly coming over to see if I was doing any better, I was running a high fever and had lost a lot of blood, but Gothi and a midwife managed to save us both. Astrid was the most guilt felt as she would always come over, she would tell my comatose body how sorry she was and how all of this was her fault, Dagur of course didn't make the situation any better. He then asked me about the cuts on my wrist, I told him what I did and we decided to keep it a secret between us, that was another thing we didn't want no one to worry about.

Dad was a mess, he literally thought I was going to die...again, Dagur pretty much told him everything, about our relationship, about Striker and now us having a babe in a few months, and to my shock he wasn't mad at me, or Dagur. When dad saw that I was awake, Dagur back up so my father could give me a bone crushing hug, I had to mention to him to be gentle or else his future grandchild would be crushed, he instantly let go and burst into tears, saying I was all grown up now and no longer a child, he wasn't mad or upset, just shocked, but also happy to have another Haddock running around soon. But my dad was mostly grateful for Dagur saving my life, he was grateful he wasn't using his skills for evil and for not turning his back on me, for once my dad was seeing the good in Dagur.

After my fathers little sob fest he left me and Dagur alone again, my father gave Dagur a pat on the shoulder, telling him to take good care of me and our child. But after a few minutes of me and Dagur cuddling on the bed, my door slowly creaked open, it was Astrid.

Dagur glared right at her, letting out a snarl.

"God damn it stop it." I swatted at him, he pouted, giving me a look. I then turned my attention back to my friend."It's okay, come in." I said weakly as she walked in and sat on the edge of my bed, her face was all pale as I notice her eyes were red and puffy, was she crying all night?

"How are you?" She asked me, she voice sounded defeated and full of guilt.

"I'm okay." I smiled a little, then looking down at my flat stomach."And so is the baby."

The last sentence got her attention, didn't she know about me being pregnant? I'm sure everyone knows by now right?

"That's good." She didn't look at me, just at the floor nothing but grief was all over her. She then looked right back at me, moving a little bit closer to me."I'm so sorry Hiccup, I did all of this, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you." She then looked at my boyfriend."And Dagur." His face then soften a bit, no longer had anger all over his face." I should have just listen to you, I should have trusted you, but instead I turned my back on you, then you got hurt."

"Astrid you didn't know okay?, Alvin got me when I took off, I should have at least told someone here I was or left a note then maybe this wouldn't have happened." That was a lie, no one was going to listen to me, let alone care if I lived and died.

"But we turned against you!" She broke down." We made you feel like an Outcast for gods sake!, we just abandoned you! How do you think we all feel? Everyone feels awful Hiccup, we thought you were going to die on Alvin's ship, if it weren't for Dagur keeping the pressure on the wound and him getting you to the healer in time then you would have been dead!" She was right, Dagur did save my life for the second time and everyone knew it."I'm so sorry Hiccup, I should have been more a friend to you then an enemy." She placed her face in her hands, I slowly crawled on the bed, hugging her gently as we both started crying, we were both at fault. After Astrid came to see me the rest of the gang came, one by one, each with a heartfelt apologizes and how terrible thy felt, I told them not to worry about it, but they kept constantly blaming them selves, so we made a deal.

For the last couple of months passing by my relationships with everyone have become stronger, no more lies or hiding things from my peers. We all made a promise to be more honest to each other, it was like nothing bad had happen between all of us. He more months passing by the closer I was to have my baby. Astrid was pretty much being my second body guard, making sure I was safe at all times. News of my pregnancy spread like wild fire, no one was mad or upset, basically it was like a celebration just exploded, me and Dagur were pretty much getting all the attention on us.

Me and Dagur eventually got married, after two months of him living with me and my dad, all three of us crammed into our house, plus three grown dragons. As soon as we got hitched we had our own place to ourselves, it was nice and of course my dad was crying, not wanting to let me go, I told him I was just a house down from his place, making promises to visit him. Everyone seemed pretty happy for the two of us, I didn't feel like a freak or the center of attention for all the wrong reasons. I had to limit my flying time and my work place at the forge, and of course Gobber would make sure of that, sending me home only after two hours of working. My dad would sometimes come to our place for dinner, making sure we were okay, and it felt great it was like I actually had a family for once.

Astrid and Snotlout would pretty much keep a close eye on me at my last months of being pregnant, I still had some training to do, showing the new dragon riders what to do. But when I reach my ninth moth, I couldn't even walk, so my last month I was stuck in bed, Dagur was taking care of me, rubbing my back and tending to all my needs and wants. I was still in training to be Chief later on, so that was good to know I haven't lost my dad's trust. I don't think I ever did though, if I was younger then maybe he would have flipped out on me, who knows.

The day I gave birth was the most painful thing I have ever went through in my entire life, I screamed every curse and god in name, while I clutched Dagur's hand the entire time, saying I was going to kill him once this kid was out of me, with every push and scream I could see some fear in my husbands face, but he held back and kept telling me to be strong. My father and my god father Gobber were waiting down stairs waiting to see my newborn, but labor took at least ten hours for me, my water broke early at the crack of dawn, and I didn't give birth until the very late afternoon, after Dagur coached me through the entire thing, our daughter was finally brought into the world, after I gave my last push the room was filled with loud cries as a soft bundle of fur was passed to me after a few moments of holding her I slowly passed her over to her father. My husband was overjoyed at the sight of her, calling her a mini version of myself, rocking her and cuddling her up to his chest as her little fingers reached up for him.

My father along with Gobber were both over the moon, holding her and looking down at her with eyes full of pride, tears were leaving my dads face, saying he was proud of me for bringing such a beautiful thing to the world. After they both left to break the news to the village, I held my daughter in my weak arms as she suckled away for her first meal, my hair was up in a messy bun as my bangs stuck to my sweaty forehead. Dagur smiled at the sight, walking over and kissing me.

He pulled away."She's perfect." He ran his hand through her thick brown hair.

"Yeah she is." I looked back up at him as I kissed him again, then looking back down."Our little Lyanna."

The End...


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! IT'S BEEN A WHILE, SO THE FIRST HALF OF THIS IS STOICKS REACTION TO SEEING HICCUP HURT AND PREGNANT, ALONG WITH HE BIRTH OF THE DAGCUP BABY LYANNA LOL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I KNOW IT'S NOT VERY DESCRIPTIVE BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A LITTLE MORE OF THIS ONE SHOT, MAYBE IF YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOYED THIS MAYBE I'LL WRITE OUT THE WEDDING? MAYBE I DON'T KNOW.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.
> 
> I PROMISE TH CHILDBIRTH SCENE IS NOT GOREY I PROMISE! BUT PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO DOWN.

Pushed to The Edge

Chapter Two

I Own Nothing

Blood was all over her mid waiste as her lover held onto her tightly, while the giant Skrill flew through the dark clouds, along with a Night Fury trailing right behind them. His heart was pounding as they would soon reach Berk in a matter on minutes, but to Dagur it seemed like an eternity.

Dagur felt like his world was slowly falling apart, his now pregnant girlfriend was bleeding out in his arms and barely holding onto life, he wasn't going to lose her damn it, he would give up everything to see her smile again, he would kill every man,women and child just to see her breath once more. She was his light, she was the one that brought him out of the darkness and into the light, making his life a little more meaningful. Not because she gave him a Skrill, but because she was willing to listen to him, to talk to him like a friend, but everything changed when he first kissed her.

It was like he could breath again, it was like a spell was broken, Dagur no longer felt like a walking corpse, or a serial killer. Even though he had just brutally murdered Alivn minutes ago.

He looked back down at the small beauty in his arms, her skin was already turning to white as snow, the color in her lips were turning into a light pink, she was slowly dying just withering away like a flower.

"Faster Striker! Faster!" He yelled with panic in his voice, he had to get to safety, he wasn't going to let her die.

He looked back down at Hiccup, she moved a little bit in his arms, letting out a soft moan. Dagur kissed her forehead, placing his face in her hair, feeling tears in the corner of his eyes."Just hang on Hiccup please." He begged again.

Another few more minutes passed, making Dagur's blood pressure going higher and higher. But soon the small island of Berk came into sight, the whole place was crawling with dragons and vikings. It was still raining hard, but he could still see the village. It was right there, but Dagur wasn't out of the woods just yet, he had to explain all of this to Stoick the vast, the father of his lover. The thought of Stoick seeing him with his daughter wounded and cover in blood, top it all off pregnant out of wed lock. He would kill him right on the spot.

Dagur landed his Skrill in the middle of town square, causing all the people around him to go into panic, no one had ever seen a Skrill this close, along with a crazy Beserker, along with the Hooligan heir in his arms bleeding to death. Toothless landed right beside them, crying out to see if his rider was still alive. Dagur got down imminently, holding Hiccup in his arms, both were covered in blood.

Gobber had emerged from the forge, wanting to know what all the commotion was, his jaw dropped when he saw the sight. He ran over towards them,"What the Hell happened!?" He screamed while running towards the both of them.

But that wasn't the worst part.

"HICCUP!"

And that's was all it took, Dagur turned his head to see Stoick the Vast, his face went from distraught to anger in an instant."YOU!" He ran over, snatching Hiccup out the young mans arms, looking down at his daughter with tears in his eyes, he then handed her over to the a women, I guess she was one of the healers. As soon as Stoick did that he turned back to Dagur, grabbing his by the throat, cutting off the boys oxygen off quickly."You did this to her!" He yelled tears in his eyes almost spilling out."I should have killed you a long time ago!" He held on tighter, just about killing the Beserker.

"STOICK STOP!" A young woman's voice called out.

Astrid came through the crowd."Didn't do it, it was Alvin." She cried out, trying to explain to the chief."It was our faults sir, not Dagur's." She managed to get the large man to let go. Dagur feel tot the ground letting out shallow breaths."He's the one that ended up saving her, if it weren't for him then Hiccup would have been dead." That's wasn't exactly true, Hiccup's life was still hanging in the balance.

Stoick looked back down at the young redhead."Is this true?" He grabbed his ax from it's holder. He just wanted to kill the kid right then and there.

"Yes." He gasped out." I love her Stoick, I would die for her." He looked up at him with pleading eyes."Iv'e saved her more then once, she's my life." He gulped, knowing that Hiccup was still carrying his child, possibly the future of both Berk and the Beserker tribe. He had to tell him, he didn't have much of a choice."But there's something else you should know." he said softly."Hiccup is..." He didn't how to say it with getting himself and Hiccup killed."She's carrying our baby." The last sentence echoed out, everyone's jaws dropped but Astrid and the rest of the teens, Stoick dropped his ax, his eyes wide as the moon, not being able to believe what he had just heard.

A few minutes passed by, Dagur was waiting for a response.

Then the chief finally spoke up."Come with me." He said sternly, leading them both to the house on top of the hill, the healers were working on Hiccup in her room, sewing her up to make the bleeding stop. No one was aloud up stairs, not until they knew she was going to be okay, she was still alive last time Dagur checked, he just wanted to know why Stoick would let him into his house in the first place. Out of all the places he had taken him to his own home, he could of killed Dagur right then and there, but instead he let him live.

They had a very long talk, Stoick was asking many questions, how did the relationship even start?, who started what? how long were they in a relationship? So many questions made Dagur's head hurt, but if he really want Hiccup in his life then he would have to put up with Stoick. He loved that women to death, he would do anything for her. The Stoick finally asked how this awful situation happened, he told him everything, he even told him he murdered the outcast chief out of pure rage, it scared him once he got into details, shaking at some points once he saw the dry blood smeared all over his hands.

then they got to the topic of marriage, that made Dagur's heart stop, they didn't have to get married immanently, just before the child was born, or at least until Hiccup was healed up. Both mother and child were fine, no sign of distress on the unborn baby, both were okay. Both him and Stoick were relived, neither leaving Hiccup's bed side, sometimes they would take turns laying next to her, watching her sleep almost blissfully.

A few hours passed, Hiccup was stable, but hadn't woken up just yet, it could take days for her to wake up, to his surprise him and Stoick would take turns feeding and bathing Hiccup, she would stir and twitch but no sign of waking up anytime soon.

But when she would wake up he would be waiting for her.

Hiccup's P.O.V

It was in the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning a bit, my stomach had grown so large over the last nine months. My head was resting on my husbands chest, I could feel the smooth steadiness of his slow breathing chest, almost rocking my head as it went up in down. His arms were wrapped around my waist, or at least tried too because of my huge belly. I think the baby was kicking me again, I could feel it's small little feet kicking against my upper belly, soon the babe would be here, any day now it would come into the world. I was scared and yet excited at the same time.

Dagur was over the moon, he was always cooing at my baby bump. Talking to it as if the baby was already here, as months would go by the more excited he got, he kept telling me he would teach our child the arts of fighting and taking out outcast and future enemies. I would shudder at moments like that, taking me back when Alvin kidnapped me and stabbing me, almost running me through before Dagur brutally murdered him, I could still smell the blood all over him that day.

But so far Dagur has proven himself he's not all insane, he can still be a good person...sometimes but now it's not as bad as it used to be, he'll terrorize some people or just some that would say things to me, just not in my face. My husband was over protective, whatever I said goes. He would still give Astrid and and the other guys crap for what happened months ago, but he was civil most of the time. He already beat the holy Hell out of my cousin two months ago, all because of one comment Snotlout made about something when we were little kids, now he was missing half of his teeth. I remember my dad had to pull him off of him, I watched the whole thing in silence, I was scared I was pretty much used to this by now.

We only lived a house away from my old home, my dad was living alone now, he would always tell me he misses me all the time, but I was an adult now and had to make my own decisions. He was a total wreck the day I married Dagur, he didn't want to let me go for a second, I told I wouldn't be far I would always come down to visit. I told him I would bring the baby over once it was born.

I turned again this time moving my head a little more towards Dagur, my face just inches from his, I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. I couldn't sleep, the baby was taking up all the room it could get, every time I tried to move the baby would squirm even more. I sighed."When are going to come out?" I asked softly.

I was still afraid of how the birth was going to go, that was the one thing I didn't want to happen just yet, all the horror stories I have heard from midwives and all, scared me to death, I don't want to die in the middle of child birth. My dad told me mom had a difficult time time having me when she was pregnant, before that she had three miscarriages, that just made me more scared, but so far me and the baby have been fine as rain. No signs of distress or anything wrong so far, it was a bit of relief but I was still scared out of my mind.

Suddenly I felt a sharp ripple across my stomach I hissed a little in pain, holding my belly for a moment. But that wasn't the most alarming, I then felt a something wet coming out of me, my eyes widen with fear as I gasped out."Oh gods." I quickly sat up and started to shake Dagur awake."Dagur wake up!" I shook him awake.

He was still asleep."What is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes, seeming so calm.

"The baby is coming!" I said scared, almost yelling at him like a mad women.

He then froze and looked at me for a few seconds, then looked down at my wet crotch."Oh shit." he literally ran out of the bed room, down the stairs leaving me in the bed still. I was starting to shake a little bit, not knowing what was happening to me, I mean I know what was going to happen, labor. The most painful thing any women could go through. I sat there almost hyperventilating, until Toothless came over and rested his head on my lap trying to calm me down. I was taking in very deep breaths, trying to keep myself at bay, I was so scared I had no idea what was going to happen to me or our baby.

I breath out again, feeling another ripple of pain going across my huge belly, but this time I let out a scream, this time it was loud enough to wake up the entire village, gods this was awful, I can't believe I have to go through hours of this. Making my fears and anxiety go through the roof, I want Dagur, no I need Dagur here with me, what is taking him so long?! How bloody long dose it take to get the midwife here? Maybe he went to go get my dad or Gobber even? Gods I don't know I just want one of them here with me. I think I might be dying, no that's nonsense I'm just getting myself worked up, just calm down Hiccup and breath. Toothless continue to lick my leg and moan softly, trying all he could do to make me feel better.

I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes, the pain was increasing by the minute.

Suddenly I heard the front door swing right open, it was Dagur along with the midwife Ingrid.

"Hiccup." He rushed over to me, as I reached up and grabbed his hand tightly, I wasn't going to let go of him, no way in Hell I was going to let go of his hand, I clasped it as tight as I could as another wave of pain hit me. I hated this, but it was going to be worth it once our child, Dagur gently laid me down on my bed as the midwife check to see how far I was, I was far from crowning that wasn't going to happen in the next eight to ten hours, possibly longer depending where the baby was positioned. A cod rag was placed on my forehead, trying to keep me cool so I wouldn't get over heated.

I gripped his hand again. sinking mt nails into his skin, Dagur didn't flinch, this wasn't even painful for him, it was far from what I was going through. While waiting for the baby to come into the world, Dagur managed to inform my father and Gobber about this, they were both scared but yet excited. My dad stayed with me for a while, letting me hold onto his hand as contractions came and went, telling me mom went through the same thing while she was having me.

The entire birth lasted all night to mid afternoon, the entire time of screaming, crying and pushing my head off. Dagur kept supporting me, telling me to be strong and to keep pushing, I begged him at one point to let me die, he said."No way in Hell I'm gonna lose you again." He kissed my sweaty forehead."Just keep pushing babe, our baby is almost here, I promise."

I gritted my teeth, letting out a low hiss in pain."Gods this hurts!, I swear to god I'm going to kill you for this!"

He arched his brow."Uh why?"

I glared at him."BECAUSE YOU DID THIS TO ME! THAT'S WHY!" I screamed.

The midwife spoke."It's time to start pushing again Hiccup." Once I heard those words I couldn't bare it anymore.

Then it was time to start pushing again, I shake my head I couldn't push anymore. I didn't want to do this, the pain was unbearable."No, I can't push anymore, please don't make me push." I looked back up at my lover, pleading with pain in my eyes, he knew I was getting weak from the loss of blood, we have both been up all night. I could feel part of my body shutting down from the exhaustion, he gave me another kiss this time on the mouth.

"You can do this Hiccup, just a few more pushes and it'll be over, just don't give you on me." I looked up at him and nodded, I gripped his hand as I started again, this time feeling the head, that was probably the worst part to feel, it was like someone was trying to pull me in half, stretching me until I was torn. I could still feel the blood spearing my inner thighs as I gave another push, gods I think the entire lower half of my was cover in birth fluid. I was going to need a very long bath after this, even if I couldn't move I would still crawl to the our bath house in the backyard.

But what felt like forever was finally coming to an end.

"Final push, come on babe." He held me up, this was it, our baby was almost here. I let out the loudest scream I could make while clutching onto Dagur, screaming on the top of my lungs as I felt the pressure being lifted, the pain was suddenly gone as the room filled with soft cries. I looked up with weak eyes and saw her, my little girl, she was finally here, before I know it the small little bundle was passed to me, I held my arms out as the midwife placed her in my weak arms. Tears were streaming down my face as I held her, she was absolutely beautiful.

I felt Dagur wrap his arms around me, kissing me on the forehead as he looked down at the small babe in my arms."You did a great job." He whisper as the small baby grabbed his finger, taking it into her tiny hand.

"I think she has your grip." I said weakly watching her still hanging onto her father's finger.

He laughed a bit."Yeah she dose." I snuggled into his chest as he held me close."She's perfect."


End file.
